


The Winter Palace

by Ohsoprecious



Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoprecious/pseuds/Ohsoprecious
Summary: Dorian struggles with keeping up appearances.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/318137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_"I expect a dance when this is over."_

Dorian kept replaying those words in his head, twirling his glass of fine orlesian wine.  
The Empress had spared no expense for this ball. Not that it hadn't been expected. This was supposed to be the day that, one way or another, the civil war that had been plaguing Orlais would end.

_"A man after my own heart, Inquisitor."_

Gaspard's words, right at the start of the ball. Vexeris had smiled, joked. But Dorian hadn't missed how Gaspard's gaze lingered. It made him churn with bile. It made him grab the first glass of wine he saw, not even bothering to ask what it was. He'd thrown a fireball at Bull. He couldn't do so here.  
And honestly, even though he couldn't see what was under the mask, Gaspard was already a better match than him. What was a poor disowned Tevinter mage compared to, possibly the new Emperor?

He almost melted his glass, when the man asked Vex to dance. A few words exchanged and Vex accepted, making Dorian walk away to the nearest empty balcony, holding his head in his hands, his heart stammering, his mind screaming at him. Screaming to go in there and pull his Vex away from grabby hands.

"Figured you'd be here," said a deep, rumbling voice behind him.

"I am in no mood for you, Bull," he hissed.

The qunari chuckled, ignoring him, as he stopped on the railing right beside him.

"You can't go in there and make a scene."

"I know that!" he snapped.

"Clearly," he said sarcastically,"you know Vint, you aren't the only one who'd like to go in there and tear Gaspard's arms off. But at least, you are actually entitled to feel this way. Imagine what's it like for Cassandra."

He snorted. He didn't care, not right now.

"Not you?"

Bull gave him a look. "Vint, I freely admit I would like a tumble with either of you. Doesn't mean I want what you have."

"Didn't seem to matter when you shoved your tongue down his throat."

"I was drunk. How many times are you going to bring it up?"

Dorian glared at him, about to barrel into him, for no other reason that he wanted to vent, to let it out. But he stopped himself. He was a Tevinter Altus, not a commoner. He would not lose his temper to a qunari, in the middle of a ball at the Winter Palace, a few rooms away from the Empress of Orlais herself.

"You know, I get where you're coming from. You're like a child that's been denied toys all his life, until someone finally gave you one. And now, someone else wants to play with it."

He seriously wanted to hurt him. _Maker preserve me, I know he's right._

"But what you forget, is that it's the same for him. He's found his first toy as well, and he won't let go, just because a shinier model comes trough."

Dorian's heart stilled. Was he actually trying to comfort him? The Iron Bull?

"Besides, you know the Boss. You seriously think he'd go for an orlesian noble? All that pomposity, posturing and nose turning? And the ridiculous fetish with masks?"

"I'm a noble, too, you oaf. For that matter he is a noble, as well."

"Sure. But he doesn't behave like one. And you....well, for whatever reason he likes your brand of pompous spoiled behavior. So stop worrying. Boss is playing him, just as Gaspard thinks he's doing."

He doesn't say anything, but for some absurd reason, he does calm down. He would never admit it, but he knows Bull is right.  
The man's about to leave, slowly walking away, when Dorian speaks up.

"Why do it? Why come here? You didn't truly think I'd stoop so low as to have a lover's quarrel in the middle of a packed ballroom, did you?"

He heard him snicker, but he still didn't turn towards him, still looking at the gardens beneath. Dorian waited for an answer, one that did not come. He didn't need to look, to know the qunari was gone.

* * *

It doesn't take long for someone to find him again. Only it's the person he least expected to come to talk to him. Cassandra looked the most out of place at the ball. Even more so than the qunari. Or all the elves.

"Argh! If I have to sit through one more noble....I am going to punch someone. I swear by the Maker, the next person that comes to talk to me about the difference between an entryway and a foyer, I will punch him. I don't care if it's Empress herself."

Dorian tried to remain impassable at her outburst, keenly aware of how she could very well punch him, but couldn't stop the small snicker, rumbling in his throat.

"I honestly have no idea how he does it. He was a smuggler! How, in all that is holy, does he know how to.....communicate with these people?"

"He is a noble. He was trained. Just like me. And Josephine. As you would've, if you hadn't been raised by a mortalitasi."

The woman snorted, before coming close to the marble railing, resting against it, looking at the palace, her back to the gardens. Dorian could only see half of her face, but there was no mask on her that hid her anger.  
He thought she was done, after several minutes in silence, her glowering at everyone that even thought of using that balcony as well and Dorian still looking at the gardens, looking for all the world like he really was interested in its botanic marvel, instead of trying not to think of another man, dancing and touching his lover.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what? Be so charming? Amazing?...." he stopped, surrendering to her withering glare. Besides, for all their differences he liked Cassandra. She'd honestly been a surprise. After all he'd heard of the south, of the cruelty of the Templars, rumors most often than not confirmed, her brutal honesty and code of honor was a breath of fresh air. And she was fiercely loyal to Vex. Something he probably didn't understand the depth of.

"Watching him get pawed on by that....." she said, seeing him flinch.

He raised his half melted glass, the wine inside it ruined. "I don't. I run and hide here, trying to keep in mind that's it's all a game."

She half smiled, something Dorian considered a victory, considering her personality.

"You worried?"

"About many things. How to burn this outrageous outfit, without offending our dear lady ambassador, for one."

"Ugh, I should've known. How does he put up with you, I'll never know."

She was about to leave, when he answered. "Gaspard is offering him the Empire of Orlais on a golden platter. What do you think?"

Cassandra grunted, her own version of an acknowledgment, before coming back to stand close to the mage.

"Can I ask you something? And be serious, or I will throttle you."

When he didn't say anything, she continued. "Did I ever have a chance? Is he like Hawke?"

He looked at her, feeling a small measure of pity for the woman. She liked him. Perhaps more. And for the first time in her life, she had to deal with the fact that being a woman was the thing that would never allow her to have a shot. Something he was quite familiar with.

"No," he said, quietly, curbing his usual sarcastic tone. "He only likes men. Even if he wanted to, women just don't.....work. For him."

Cassandra grimaced, but otherwise didn't react. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad one.

"As hollow as it sounds, I am glad he'd found you. He's clearly happier, when you're around. And no matter how much you might complain and whine, not many could stay by his side and not crumble. Between all the gossip, slander, judgment I would've throttled half of Skyhold's population in your shoes. And that's even before one considers having to deal with Vex's mood swings and frustrating behavior."

"His inability to listen," he added.

"The unending sarcasm."

"The pranks with Sera."

"The sheer stubbornness."

"Hogging the covers."

"Ugh, I'd hate that."

"He has daggers everywhere. Trying to strip him down is....complicated."

He thought he'd overstepped, but Cassandra snorted, her amused kind of snort, and he relaxed.  
Somehow it felt good to have even this awkward conversation. Neither of them had ever mentioned this, not to each other and it felt good to having this cleared up, out on the open. They were allies, if not tentative friends.

"I will kill you, if you tell him of this."

"Naturally," he said, breathing somewhat easier. He knew perfectly well she wasn't serious. Not that he had any intention of crossing her. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

"I may need a favor."

Dorian grinned, twirling his glass of flavored punch, ignoring the barely conceded whispers that had picked up as soon as Trevelyan had stepped in the same room as him. So far, the Winter Palace had been a refreshing change from all the marching and fighting, but dreadful as well.  
Between the whispers surrounding him at all times and the dance he'd had to avoid watching, he felt like he was in Tevinter again.

" _You_ need a favor from me? Perish the thought, oh Herald of Andraste."

Vex rolled his eyes, unceremoniously taking his glass away and drinking it in one long gulp, making all the nobles around him bristle. Drinking from the same glass as the Magister? The horror!

"Go and dance with Cullen. Or at least, go save him from his admirers."

"A grand idea, Inquisitor. Now not only am I warming your bed, but the Commander's as well."

"Dorian....."

"You know that's what they'd say."

"And I don't care. Cullen is getting molested by the nobles, both men and women. It's insulting, but he doesn't know how to chase them away, without offending them. And I can't go into the ballroom without having to deal with the line of people trying to get me to dance with them. As if I hadn't had enough with Lord Grabbyhands and his sister. Maker, I am going to need a long bath to get this stink off me."

Dorian flinched at the mention of the duke, not needing the reminder. Still it was good that he seemed so disgusted by it.

"I'm sorry for that, by the way. He cornered me and I thought I could take the opportunity to try and make him spill something."

"It's of no matter, Inquisitor. I know what the Game entails. We may not call it that or use those ridiculous masks, but we play it all the same in Tevinter. It's only missing a few slaves and blood sacrifices."

Vexeris gave him a long look and he knew he'd been found out. The man always knew when something was wrong. The serious kind of wrong.  
He looked around, frowning at all the nobles, before he muttered a curse under his breath and took him by his wrist, pulling him away from the balcony. Dorian didn't even have time to protest as he was pushed into what looked like a storage room, empty aside from a few crates and....was that blood on the floor?

"I hated every second of it. I swear it. The man stinks, all that perfume is ridiculous. Plus he's a condescending ass. And I'm pretty sure he would sell out his whole family if it meant getting one step closer to the throne."

"Vex, I told you, it's fine."

"You're still angry," he said, his arms resting in the small of his back, drawing him closer.

"What I'm feeling doesn't matter right now. We have an Empress to save."

He kissed him on his temple, using his height in his advantage, holding him closer, making Dorian melt against him. The feel of him, the warmth of his body, it was unmistakable.

"Just say it Dorian. It's just us, in here."

"There is probably a horde of people outside this door, straining their ears to hear our conversation."

"No, there is not. Just say it, Dori."

He grasped his uniform with one hand, his other arm pushing the man against him. Maker, seeing him get hit on, right in front of him and being unable to do anything about it, it had nearly sent him spiralling. It was too close to the days when he was a thing to be used and discarded at will, a few pleasant fucks behind closed doors and then off to make pleasant conversation at balls, arms around a wife or fiancé. It had him fearful of a repeat, afraid of losing him, now that the walls were down and he dared to hope.

"You're _mine_ ," he hissed, his pent up anger releasing. Vex smiled as this was exactly what he'd wanted him to let out, knowing Dorian would've let it fester and consume him all night. If it even stopped at this evening.

"I melted a fucking glass, because I kept picturing turning his hands to ash," he said, still hissing, his voice low.

"Care to make sure I'm yours?" he said, mischief spreading on his face.  
Dorian growled, something so uncharacteristic of him he would later chastise himself. He pushed Vex against the nearest wall, already undoing his pants, while the rogue grinned, looking for all the world like he wasn't about to do a monumental mistake.

To their very little credit, they didn't make much noise, as Dorian took the precaution of muffling his lover, as he proceeded to enter him and make sure he wouldn't be able to walk straight for a long while. He marked him all over, on his shoulders, on his neck, everywhere he could reach.

_He's mine and to the Void with those that think I'll let them do as they please._

"Fuck, I should make you jealous more often," he said, between quiet moans and whimpers, as he struggled to remain as silent as possible.

"If you can still talk, I'm not doing it right, amatus," he said, nibbling at his ear.

"Trust me....Maker....you definitely are."

His hand moved between his legs, grabbing his throbbing length, helping him. It had always amazed him how, as inexperienced as he was in receiving, he was so sensitive to it. Most of the time he didn't even need help.  
And apparently neither did he now, as a small tug was enough to have him groan into his own arm, biting himself, rather than be too loud. Dorian growled, closing his eyes, pressing his head into the nape of his neck, as the contractions milked him to his own completion.

Vex whimpered as he slipped out, before he collapsed in the floor.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, trying to keep him voice low, reverting to his usual crude ways.

Coming down from the haze, Dorian started to panic. Maker, what had he done? This wasn't Skyhold, it was the bloody Winter Palace, in the middle of an assassination conspiracy no less.  
Not only that but he'd clearly overdone it. Vex's body was littered with already darkening spots, that no one would mistake for simple battle bruises. And as if that wasn't enough he'd come inside of him, something he usually tried to avoid either way. The man would be uncomfortable for the rest of the evening, even if he managed to mask the inevitable limp.

"I needed that," was the comment that broke him out of his own mind going in circles.

"I might need a minute, though. Or several," he snickered.

"I....you....."

"Don't panic on me now, Dori. I baited you, after all."

"We....there are nobles lying in wait outside that door. And you...."

"I was quite obviously thoroughly fucked. Yep."

"How are you so calm about this? This will ruin you."

"That depends. If Josephine sees me she's going to have a stroke. That will undoubtedly ruin me. She's invaluable at her work."

"This isn't a joke. Maker, I'm sorry. I never...."

"I'm not. Those bastards are well aware about you. It's amusing to them, flirting with me, making you watch. They deserve all their supposed shock and scandal. Besides, Maker you're good when you're angry. Usually you're so damned controlled. It's was definitely worth it," he said smiling, struggling to get to his feet and dress himself.

"I'm pleased all my care not to hurt you is a waste," he said, irritated, but still helping him up.

"Relax, love. You're amazing. In and out of bed. It's just....you let me do pretty much what I want, in bed. Yet you never do the same. I'm not saying I like it rough, because I don't. Doesn't mean you have to hold back."

"Here I thought you appreciated not getting....never mind. This is not the place to have this conversation."

"Have it your way. You....wouldn't mind sending a bit of healing magic my way, would you? I don't mind the marks, but if I have to fight...."

He trailed off, putting his clothes back in order, much as Dorian had already done.

As it turned out, there was not in fact a crowd of people outside the door, much to Dorian's surprise. The storage room wasn't exactly hidden, even if not directly facing the areas filled with chattering nobles.  
And they all saw them leave together.  
The mystery of the missing nobles was solved one corner later.

"You two done?" said a deep rumbling voice. The Iron Bull was leaning on the entryway to the corridor that led to where they'd been, a knowing smirk on his face. "That was quick."

"I don't see how it's any of your business."

"Bull, what are you doing?"

The qunari ignored Dorian, looking at his boss instead. "With the way you two have been wound up tonight, I figured you'd end up fucking in a secluded corner. Came as soon as nobles started chattering about it. Figured you didn't want nobles overhearing. Not that it's a mystery what you were doing."

"Thanks, I guess," Vex said, shuffling his weight. It figured, honestly. He wouldn't have cared if some stranger overheard them, but one of his friends? That was a different story.

"I've got your back, Boss. You should go first. I'll keep the mageling company until you've diverted all the attention. "


End file.
